yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Happy Birthday, Princess Luna!. One beautiful day, Princess Luna woke up by her family with breakfast in bed. Princess Luna: (waking up as she opened her eyes and yawns) Oh, what a night. Princess Yuna: Morning, Mama! Princess Luna: (surprised) What is all this? Hiro: Breakfast in bed, Luna, we hope that you wouldn't mind. Princess Luna: Oh, it's wonderful, thank you very much. Then, Yuna zapped up to her mother with excitement. Princess Yuna: I’ve took one quick look at your calendar, and found out that today is your birthday! Princess Luna: (gasps) My birthday!? It's today!? Princess Yuna: That's right, Mama. Snowdrop: And we’re going to make this the best day ever. Hiro: (got the royal regalia out for his wife) A husband’s birthday gift to it’s wife. Princess Luna: Oh, Hiro, it's beautiful. Princess Yuna: I hope you love it, Mama. When Luna was looking forward to her birthday, she decided to get ready for her big day. Later that day, Yuna gathered her friends to have a meeting about her mother's birthday. Princess Yuna: Attention, Everyone, Everypony, and Every creature. Can any of you hear me? Princess Twila: What’s up, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Listen up, Everyone, today is my mama’s birthday. Princess Skyla: Princess Luna’s birthday is today!? Princess Yuna: Yes it is. Why you haven’t forgotten about it, Skyla? Princess Skyla: Sorry. Dipper Pines: So, Yuna, what’s your plan? Princess Yuna: First, we’ll have to leave some invitations to all of our good friends from near and far. Thunder Spectrum: Got it. Princess Yuna: Second, we’ll have to make sure my mama doesn’t know about our surprise. Armor Bride: Got it. Princess Yuna: Third and final, who’s gonna put the dinosaurs away? As Yuna stated out, a bunch of Brachiosaurus, Triceratops and Pachycephalosaurus are in the castle. Soos Ramirez: Hey! Get away from those trees! Shoo! Shoo! Go find your own forest trees to munch on! Snowdrop: I’ll do it, Yuna. With one blow of her dog whistle based whistle, she lured them away from the area. Soos Ramirez: Thanks, Snowdrop! Snowdrop: Anytime. Princess Yuna: Now, where were we? Oh yeah, we have to help my papa make sure the surprise for my mama are not spoiled so her birthday would never be ruined. As they got everything planned, Duck and Celestia arrived to see them. Princess Celestia: Hello, Yuna. Getting your friends ready to organize a surprise party for your mother? Princess Yuna: Yes, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: Just remember, Yuna. If you ever need my help, I’m here for you. Duck: And I’m here to help too, in case anyone else try to keep the surprise hidden until further notice. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Thanks, Duck. Princess Celestia: Anytime, My little niece. (tickles Yuna as she giggles) Princess Yuna: (laughing) Stop! It tickles! Princess Celestia: Oh, are you? Princess Yuna: (finally stops laughing) Okay, we got it from here. Princess Celestia: Have fun. So, Celestia and Duck left them to make preparations for the party. Princess Yuna: See you later, Aunt Celestia. Meanwhile, Hiro was trying to hide the surprise when Luna came. Hiro: Luna, what do you want to do on your birthday? Princess Luna: The spa. I can’t wait to get my hooves washed up, filed and massaged, mane, coat, and tail wash, hooves in hot water and hot tub. Hiro: That’s right. Princess Luna: Oh, what I give to relax at the spa. Hiro: Come, I shall take you there right now. Princess Luna: Oh, Hiro. So, they leave for the spa as Hiro keeps Luna distracted. Back with Yuna and the others, they hand out invitations to all good friends from near and far. Princess Yuna: Okay, everyone ready? Mabel Pines: All set, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Let’s invite everyone, everypony, and every creature from near and far. With that, Li’l Cheese handed out invitations in Bird Island. Li’l Cheese: Here you go, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver. Red: Thanks, Li’l Cheese. Chuck: I can hardly wait to start a party! Bomb: This is gonna be awesome! Silver: Let’s get the rest of our friends! Red: Great idea, Silver. As for Apple Muffin, he’s at Piggy Island handing his invitations. Apple Muffin: Delivery! King Leonard Mudbeard: Oh, an invitations to Princess Luna’s birthday party. Courtney: Sounds amazing! Garry: I like it. Apple Muffin: I sure hope to see y’all then, I know Princess Yuna’s look forward to it. At Eagle Island, Mothina brought invitations to Ethan the Mighty Eagle and his family. Mothina: Special delivery! Ethan the Mighty Eagle: Wow! We’re invited to Princess Luna’s birthday party. Zeta: I can’t wait to have a piece of that birthday cake. Debbie: Are we gonna play Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Mama?! Zeta: Yes, you bet we are! Ethan the Mighty Eagle: Oh yeah! Now, we’re talking! Mothina: Princess Yuna was very excited for her mother’s birthday. Zeta: Mmm hmm, I’ll bet. Ethan the Mighty Eagle: Me too. So, they got ready for the birthday party. Back at the Spa, Luna was enjoying herself as Hiro kept her distracted. Princess Luna: (gets her hooves all filled up) This is more relaxing. Hiro: I’m glad you’re having a wonderful time, Luna. Princess Luna: (as she and Hiro kissed) All thanks to you, Hiro. With quick thinking, Hiro had to check to see if the party is ready. Meanwhile, Solarna, Sharon, and rest of good friends are at Canterlot to get everything ready for the party. Princess Celestia: Girls, is everything ready for tonight? Princess Solarna: Ready, Aunt Celestia. Princess Bubblegum: So, where are Yuna and the rest of her friends? Princess Sharon: She had to find my Aunt Luna a present. Flame Princess: Do you think she’s not delaying or anything? Princess Solarna: Nope, I’m sure she’s okay. Slime Princess: Agreed. Hiro: I should probably get back to Luna, she can’t see all of this just yet. Princess Solarna: Great idea, Dad. At the souvenir store, Yuna and her friends are ready to pick which souvenir to give. Princess Yuna: Let’s see. Li’l Cheese: Found one! Chocolate Cake: What is it, Li’l Cheese? Li’l Cheese: A monument model of the Castle of the Two Sisters. Princess Yuna: Mama will love this! Another souvenir, Mothina? Mothina: Yep, I’ve found a statue model of Chrysalis and Cozy Glow since their redemption. Princess Yuna: The monument model of the Castle of the Two Sisters, check. The statue model of Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, check. What is the next souvenir, Dipper? Dipper Pines: Mabel and I found the Stan-O-War II ship in a bottle, our great uncles rode that boat. And by the time we’re spending our next summer, we became Mickey’s new apprentices as well as our great uncle Stan and Ford’s. Princess Yuna: Perfect. We got three souvenirs and three more to go. Snowdrop: I found Canterlot Castle in the snow globe, even Apple Muffin found the recipe for a new kind of muffin. Princess Yuna: Mama will be so extremely happy with tears of joy. One more to go, I just can’t figure out which present to give to my mama. Emerald: You will. We got movies and TV shows to have for Luna’s birthday. Princess Yuna: Maybe, this is getting harder than I thought. Armor Bride: You will soon enough, Yuna. But at that moment, Yuna decided to give up as she flew back home. At Canterlot, in the bedroom, Yuna begins to cry when she lays on her bed. Princess Yuna: (crying) Then, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Princess Celestia: Yuna, are you in here? Princess Yuna: (wiped her tears) Yes. As Celestia came inside, she was wondering what became of Yuna. Princess Celestia: Yuna, sweetheart, is there something wrong? Princess Yuna: (sniffing) I’m confused, Aunt Celestia, I wanted Mama to have the best birthday ever, but I couldn’t find the right present for her. Princess Celestia: Do not worry, Yuna. It’s true that everypony has birthday from the day they were born, but it doesn’t change the fact. The only thing that matters is that you care about your mother, that what makes it a special birthday she deserves. Princess Yuna: They…. They do? Princess Celestia: Indeed, and I know you’ll think of something, Yuna. But will it help if I accompany you? Princess Yuna: Okay, Aunt Celestia, that’s really nice of you to help me. Princess Celestia: Of course, My little niece. And so, Celestia and Yuna set out to meet with the rest of Yuna’s friends and find the right gift. At Sugarcube Corner, Chocolate Cake makes an awesome birthday cake with nighttime designs. Chocolate Cake: Okay, it looks like everything’s all done. Princess Twila: It sure is, now all we need to do is simply wait for Yuna to come. Armor Bride: At least we got movies and complete series on DVD’s including Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Christine, My Little Pony: The Movie, My Little Pony Equestria Girls series, Adventure Time, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, Ghostbusters, Knight Rider, The Angry Birds Movie, The Angry Birds Movie 2, Planes, and Planes: Fire and Rescue. Pound Cake: The cake you made looks good, Chocolate Cake. Pumpkin Cake: I’ll say, it almost looked like a nighttime version of Equestria itself. Cream Puff: You turned out to be a very fast learner. Chocolate Cake: Thanks, Mom, Pop, Aunt Pumpkin Cake. Sweetie Heart: And we got books of Adventure Time, My Little Pony, My Little Pony Equestria Girls, The Polar Express, The LEGO Movie franchise, Christine, Goosebumps, Back to the Future trilogy, and Ready Player One. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Princess Luna will be very happy and bursts tears of joy. Back with Yuna, she finally found the right gift for her mother. Princess Yuna: Aunt Celestia! Look what I found! Princess Celestia: What is it, My little niece? Princess Yuna: Look. The amulet shows the picture of Celestia and Luna, the symbols similar to Yin and Yang. Princess Celestia: That’s perfect, Yuna. We’ll take it. Princess Yuna: (hugs Celestia) Thanks for my help, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: Happy to help, Yuna. And with that, they returned home happily. Back at the Spa, Hiro blindfolded Luna after she was done and takes her back to Canterlot. Hiro: No peeking, Luna. Princess Luna: Okay. Hiro: Don’t look, Luna, we’re almost there. Princess Luna: (still blindfolded) Can I take my blindfold off? Hiro: Of course, one… two… three! As Luna takes her blindfold off, everyone, everypony and every creature pops up and surprises her. Everyone, everypony and every creature: Surprise! Princess Luna: (gasped happily) Hiro, I… I… Hiro: Happy Birthday, Luna! With that, Luna was so surprised that she started letting up happy tears. Princess Luna: I love it… Thank you. Princess Bubblegum: Here is your first gift from me. As Luna opens her first gift, she got a brand new pair of silver hoof shoes. Princess Luna: Silver hoof shoes. I love these new ones! Princess Bubblegum: I’m so glad that you liked them very much, Luna. Li’l Cheese: Open the second one, Princess Luna! That one’s my gift! When Luna opens her second gift, it revealed to be a model of the Castle of the Two Sisters. Princess Luna: This is the Castle of the Two Sisters. I love it so much. Thank you, Li’l Cheese. Li’l Cheese: You’re most certainly welcome. Emerald: Open this one, Princess Luna. When Luna opens her third gift, it was a DVD of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Luna: That’s me on the DVD cover! I love it. Thank you, Emerald. Emerald: You’re welcome. Princess Yuna: Here, Mama, open this one. When Luna opens her fourth present, it was the Amulet that Yuna and Celestia. Princess Luna: (gasps) That must be the Equestrian Amulet. How did you get that, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Oh, Aunt Celestia and I picked it together. Princess Celestia: Happy Birthday, Little sister. Princess Luna: Thank you so much, Big sister. (looks at Yuna) And thank you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Anytime, Mama. When Luna wears the amulet, she and Yuna hugged in a very motherly and daughterly love with tears of joy. Princess Yuna: (voiceover) Dear Journal, today was the greatest day ever, it was my mama’s birthday. It was very fun and important job to do is getting gifts, making a birthday cake, and best of all, setting up the party. I couldn’t find the right present for my mama at first, my Aunt Celestia wanted to because that is what families do. Being a family member is the best thing ever, especially when we help each other during birthday matter. Your owner, Princess Yuna. The End In the end credits, Yuna was sleeping with Luna when Celestia. Princess Yuna: Aunt Celestia, can I have a glass of water. Princess Celestia: Of course, My little niece. So, Celestia went to the bathroom, grabs a glass cup, and filled with very cold water. After that, she returns and gives Yuna the glass of water. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: It was my pleasure, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (drinks a glass of water) Goodnight, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: (kisses Yuna on her cheek) Goodnight, My little niece. As Celestia closes the door, Yuna sleeps tightly with her bestest mother ever, Princess Luna. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225